Conan revealed
by KAM100
Summary: Conan goes missing! Everybody goes looking for him, and Jimmy saves the day. Rachel starts to think Jimmy works for the black organization.


Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Detective Conan or the rights to anything involved with it. I wish I did. I'll have to talk to Gosho Aoyama about that.**

It was a quiet Monday; no cases for Richard to solve, nothing going on at school, nothing going with Rachel and the Black Organization has been hiding in the shadows.

It had been 2 hours since Conan was supposed to be home, and Rachel was getting worried. She called all Amy's, Mitch's, and George's parents. None of their children were home either. Rachel called the school. The school had nothing to report.

Rachel, against her father's orders, was about to head out to find them, when there was a knocking on the door. She opened it.

There were 2 children, 2 boys, and a girl with a limp. "Amy, what happened to your leg," Rachel exclaimed, letting them all inside.

Rachel propped Amy on the sofa, and asked, "Where's Conan? Where were you guys? What happened to you?"  
Mitch started. "Amy, George, Conan and I went to play baseball after school. I remember George hit the ball and it went into the forest, so Conan went to go get it."

George continued for him. "Yeah, and he was taking a long time, so we all went to go check on him and see what was up. When we got there, these two guys knocked him out and stuffed him in a bag. We decided to follow them…"

"But I fell and twisted my ankle," Amy finished.

"Why didn't you call the police?"  
"We thought we could catch them and get Conan back."

Rachel sat on the couch. This was overwhelming. Once she had finally wrapped her mind around the incident, she picked up the phone and called the police.

The police came and interrogated the children, Rachel, and then left to find the car George had described.

Amy, George, and Mitch's parents came to take them home, while Rachel stayed at home, worried for Conan's sake.

She wondered what Jimmy would do, and tried calling him to tell him the situation and ask for help, but no one would pick up the phone.

After about a half hour, she got a text. It was from Conan: _don't look 4 me. _

Rachel called Agasa, who said he would come and pick her up so they could go looking for him.

The detective boys wanted to get information about this, so they tried to get a hold of Conan via detective badge. Since Mitch accidentally left his in Agasa's car, Amy and George listened to the conversation that was occurring.

They could hear 3 people: Agasa, Haibara, and Rachel. Rachel spoke up. "What would 2 men in black want from Conan?"

No one responded.

"What are you all hiding? Come on, what is it?"  
Haibara coldly stared at Rachel. "What would we be able to hide?"

Rachel stayed quiet.

Agasa changed the subject. "About that text…may I see your phone?"

"Why?"

"Maybe we can text him back, and figure out where he is."

Rachel grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "I guess I'll do it." She opened a blank page on her phone and started to text, _what is the license? Who are they? Where are you?_

She sent it, followed by Haibara saying, "His phone has probably been confiscated, and if it hasn't, he wouldn't tell us anyways."

"W-what makes you say that?"  
"Think; normally someone would say things about the kidnapper."

"I get it. Conan thinks it's too dangerous for us to get involved with the people

that have taken him. But we have the police. The police could arrest them."

"Perhaps we are dealing with a group of people that could take down the police."

That sent shivers up and down everyone's spines, and nobody said anything until there was a call from Harley Hartwell. "Could I help y'all find him?" Everyone agreed, and once they picked him up from the airport, he broke the silence.

"Agasa, you don't suppose that he…" Harley suggested.

"I'm worried that's exactly what we're dealing with."

"It IS what we're dealing with," Haibara corrected. "It's obvious that he stuck his nose in their business again, so they took him."

"What are you all talking about," Rachel questioned.

"Should we tell…?" Harley wondered.

Haibara just glared at him, as if to say, "Asking if you should reveal a secret will just make people want to know the secret more."

"What," Rachel inquired. "Tell me what?"

They all remained tight-lipped. No one said anything to Rachel's ranting, which was halted by a phone call from Inspector McGuire. He said that they think they found him, but a few towns away and out of his jurisdiction. He alerted the police in the area to keep on the look-out for the car, and told Rachel the location they believed the car was.

Rachel told everyone in the car what the inspector had said to her, and they headed for that location.

Eventually, they decided it was midnight, and Rachel fell asleep. Her thoughts were spinning in sync with the wheels of the car. Where is Conan? Why didn't Jimmy answer the phone? What is Agasa and Haibara hiding from her? What is going on?

It was finally morning, and they reached the city Conan's capturers were said to be. Haibara was beginning to double-think what they were doing. She knew this would be risky, and all of Conan's hard work trying to keep Rachel safe would go to waste.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Conan was being jostle around in the trunk of a car. His phone had been confiscated, and so had his stun-gun wristwatch, his super-shoes, and his detective badge. All that was left was his voice-changing bow tie. Whatever he had to help him escape wasn't there, and he was trapped. His mouth was covered with duct tape, and he was tied with rope.

They eventually stopped the car. He could hear the men leave the car, and walk towards the trunk. They unlocked the trunk. They opened the trunk. The taller man pulled Conan out. He frantically looked at his surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere.

They kept walking. The other man set a match on fire, dowsed the car in gasoline, which was in the trunk, and let the car be engulfed in flames.

They walked for a while, with Conan restrained in duct tape and rope, until they reached a large house.

They stepped into the house calmly, let a high-tech scanner scan their eyes, closed the door, and pressed a button on the wall.

A door opened. They stepped through. Outside was a white hall that went left and right.

A person in a white lab coat took Conan right. He tried to fight back, but they wouldn't let him. They were stronger.

He was forced into a room, where he was removed of his restraints, shoes, bow tie, and jacket. They checked his pockets, and then bolted him onto an examination table. The last thing he knew was a syringe poking him in the leg, and he was out.

In Agasa's car, they had finally reached the destination that McGuire told them. Instead they found 2 fire trucks, police cars, and a news reporter interviewing 2 teenage girls.

"How did you find the car?"  
"Well," one girl began. "We were just going for a drive to celebrate that I just got my drivers' license, and we passed this car on fire. My friend went to go see if anyone was stuck in the car."

Rachel butted in. "Did either of you see a little boy with black hair and glasses?"  
"No," they both shook their heads. "Sorry. Was he supposed to be in the car or something?"

Rachel looked at the destroyed car. The car was just how George, Amy and Mitch had described, which meant Conan and his capturers had to be here somewhere. She started looking.

"What are you doing," Harley asked.

"Conan has to be here somewhere." Harley decided to help her look.

Conan awoke. He was still chained to the table. The scientists were still in the room. "How are you," one asked in a mysterious voice.

It was interestingly creepy. He had no idea what was going on around him. He only knew the faces of the scientists that were plugging something into his arm. It electrocuted him.

He tried to escape, but resistance was futile. He couldn't get out of his chains, no matter what he tried.

Rachel and Harley just so happened to find the large house, and went exploring. It was dark an eerie, the kind of place you'd expect to find the ghost of a sociopath.

They heard a scream coming from behind a door. That's what caught their attention. They hid. "Shh…" Harley insisted.

The door opened, and 2 men came out. One said, "Do you think that the rumors are true?"

"If they are, then I know just where we can find Sherry, that traitor to the organization."

"So what are they doing to him?"

"I hear they're torturing the information out of him. Now, remind me again-what exactly are we doing here?"

"We're going to go swipe away some evidence; you know the car, and anyone who's after the kid."

They both were about to leave, when Rachel's instincts told her to come out of the hiding place and interrogate these two. She reckoned that they were Conan's kidnappers.

They found her. They dodged her moves. "Where is he? Where's Conan?"

They both smiled at each other, and the taller one shot her in the leg. Then the other one spotted Harley, and chloroformed him.

The next he knew, he was in a white prison cell tied to a chair. Where's Rachel, he thought.

A man and a woman entered the room. They both sat down in 2 other chairs in the room.

The man spoke up. "Do you know this boy?" He tossed a photo at Harley's feet. It was Conan.

"No," Harley lied.

The woman whispered something in the man's ear. The man nodded his head. "You're lying. You know him, don't you?"  
Harley didn't respond.

The man stood up, and yelled, "If you want to see him and the girl alive again, you will tell us everything about this boy."

"What is he to you?"

"He's been a problem to our organization for a while now. We want to know everything about him."  
Harley had to think a moment. "His name's Conan Edogawa, 6 years old, goes to Teitan Elementary, he's very smart, his parents travel the world, but other than that, I know nothing."

The woman spoke in the man's ear again. This time the man was enraged, His nostrils flared with anger. "Tell me the TRUTH!"

Harley had to think fast. Will he risk Conan and Rachel's life to keep Conan's identity a secret? If Conan wasn't alive, it wouldn't matter anyways. Besides, no matter what he did, everyone would most likely die in the end.

The door swung open. Someone was in the doorway, holding a gun. He recognized the face.

Chapter 3

It was Jimmy Kudo. But how could that be?

Jimmy took Harley and threatened to shoot if they didn't let him pass. They just pulled out their own guns.

They all fired, Jimmy and Harley made a break for it, and Jimmy lead them down a hall and into a room where they saw Rachel. She was struggling to get free.

"Jimmy? What are YOU doing here?"  
"There's no time to explain, now come on!"

"He freed her, unrestrained Harley, and they all raced to the exit, shooting and karate-kicking their way through.

They made it to the door, opened it, and ran as far away as they possibly could, while Conan's kidnappers watched them. "Will we go after them?"  
"No, we might get caught. They're running for civilization, no doubt that they all have phones, and there might be others out here."

"What will we do about the problem?"

"Find them, and take them out of the picture…in secrecy of course."

They made it to the Agasa and Haibara. They wanted to know what they missed, and so while Jimmy distracted Rachel by talking to her, Harley explained all that HE knew.

"How did you get here," Rachel asked curiously.

"I heard on the news that 4-eyes got kidnapped, so I asked for where they thought he'd be at and here I am," Jimmy said deceitfully.

"What bothers me is that we still couldn't find Conan. Did you see him?"

"I asked someone and they said that he was taken to another location. Sorry, Rachel."  
She was upset. Her mind was a muddle of puzzle pieces that didn't fit. What does Conan have to do with all this? How did Jimmy rescue us so easily? How did Jimmy know exactly where to go? Why did they take Conan? Why did Jimmy come here but didn't try to rescue Conan which is what he came to do?

Suddenly the building set fire and everyone nearby could see it.

The firemen had left so they had to rely on the police until the firemen returned. Harley, Jimmy, Rachel, and Haibara especially-they all knew that nothing would be salvaged, no one would believe them, and they shouldn't say what was going on anyway or those men will come and do away with them. They also knew what the fire was for-to get rid of the evidence.

On the long ride home, Rachel did some serious in-depth thinking, and came up with only one result: Jimmy HAS to be part of that organization for anything to make sense. It tied in with every other aspect of his life-why he lives alone, why he's always gone, why his parents go overseas so often, his intelligence, everything. But something still didn't add up. She knew him too well for him to work for the bad guys.

Once they got home, she refocused on Conan. Where is he? Is he okay? What are they doing to him? Why is he so important?

Harley decided to stay with Jimmy for a while, and catch up on the situation.

At Jimmy's house, he explained everything that had happened. He escaped using his instant soccer ball belt (the only thing they hadn't thought to take away), and looked for something that would give him the strength to escape. He went with the antidote for the apotoxin, and escaped with Harley and Rachel.

Haibara told everyone that she suspected that they knew Jimmy was Conan, and they didn't continue the chase so as to keep their cover from being blown. They were most likely going to search, and get rid of them.

This made them all worried, and Harley said he would stay with Jimmy to help him with his alias and his secret when the antidote wears off, ad to make sure both of them were safe.

They all agreed to that plan, and Harley spent the next few nights at Jimmy's house, and Jimmy went back to high school.

One day, when Jimmy was finally beginning to think this time the antidote would be permanent, he got that feeling. It prolonged for a few more minutes, and then it got REALLY serious.

He raised his hand. "I don't feel well. May I…go to the infirmary?"

The teacher gave the okay. "You don't sound so good. Be careful, okay? Would you like someone to go with you?"

"No, I'm…fine."  
He stood up and limped out the classroom. "Rachel," the teacher suggested. "Why don't you go follow him to make sure he gets there alright?"  
Rachel nodded. She actually was hoping the teacher would say that. She wanted to make sure Jimmy was going to be fine.

Jimmy was leaning against the wall. He was sweating, and he felt like he was melting. "Not now, this is not at all a good time," he groaned out loud.

That confused Rachel, who was secretly following his every step. He howled in pain. "Why now? I can't change back. I need to fight it…fight it!"

She followed him outside where he hid behind a bush, completely unaware that Rachel could see everything.

He dropped down. She was just about to help him, but she decided against it. She wanted to see what happened next. "I can't," he exclaimed. "Why? I thought the antidote…"

At this point Rachel was half-expecting Jimmy to turn into an alien or something inhuman. Just as quickly as she put together this insanely complex puzzle, more pieces would appear.

Then, she saw someone in Jimmy's place-a 6-year-old! It was astonishing. She could not believe what she just saw.

"Darn it," he frowned; now sounding like Conan. "Right when I finally think things are going to turn out fine, I get turned back into Conan! I'll have to call Harley and tell him that the antidote wore off. Since technically Conan is supposed to be missing right now, I guess I'll have to be extra on guard so Rachel doesn't find out. If she does, first she'll kill me, and then I'll be putting her in danger." As he pulled up his sleeves so they wouldn't drag he continued. "If only I hadn't had been so stupid that one night. I never should have followed Vodka and Gin, then I wouldn't have been caught, they wouldn't have given me the apotoxin which made me shrink, and I would be able to live a good life instead of living TWO."

The bell rang. Both Rachel and Conan heard it. "Oh, no! I have to hurry before Rachel comes out and discovers everything! Then my cover would be blown, and there's no guarantee that I would be able to keep her safe."

He stood up and ran for his house, while talking to Harley on the phone about the situation.

Rachel pieced together a lot of the clues, and now she just needed to understand it all a bit more. She needed to wrap her head around the fact that Conan was Jimmy and Jimmy was Conan. Neither worked for an organization, he was just trying to keep his identity a secret to protect Rachel.

She sighed, knowing full well that there might not be another chance to figure it all out.

She needed to know more.


End file.
